Pro Wrestling Quick Hits!
by FearlessRiOT
Summary: I have too many humorous thoughts of professional wrestling stars that I decided to dedicate an entire fanfiction series to them. This is that series. I will upload a new mini-story to this series every day. I hope you are gretaly entertained by it.


"What do you think they're gonna do to us?" asked Brie to her twin sister, Nikki, as the two sat in a small, dingy, brightly-lit room, tied by a collection of spare ring ropes. The ropes dug tight into the twins' arms. "I really wanna get the hell outta here."

Nikki attempted to wrestle her way out of the ropes. "Don't show any fear, Brie. It's just Melina. Remember what she did last time she interrogated us?"

"Oh how could I forget?" replied Brie. Bur if I get slapped more than you this time, YOU'RE sleeping outside tonight."

"Says the girl who's only paying for 25% of the room," Nikki sassed. Their conversation was abruptly cut short with the sound of a click. The door to the room opened and I walked Melina and good friend Gail Kim. Melina was carrying a bag from Target which contained some kind of mystery items that made Brie fear for the worse, but seemingly didn't faze her sister. Meanwhile, Gail was watching an episode of her favorite reality sow on her cell phone. Se rested at a trunk a few feet from the door as Melina walked her furry boots over to where the Bellas were sitting.

"Well, well, well," said Melina, setting her bag down on the floor. "It's you two again. Seriously, how come every time something suspicious happens in the locker room, it's always the two of you behind it?"

The nerve-filled Brie couldn't keep her cool for a second. "It was all Nikki's idea! I had nothing to do with it! I don't even like Skittles. I'm more of a Mike-And-Ike's kinda girl!"

"Yeah, nicely said, Brie," Nikki remarked sarcastically with a frustrated glare.

"Yes, nicely said indeed," Melina wickedly hissed. She then leaned down to reach into her Target bag to pull something out. "Now, I don't have much in this here bag. In fact…I only have ONE measly little item in here." When her hand emerged from the bag, it only contained a single white rubber glove.

"Oh, scary!" Nikki joked. "A rubber glove. What are you gonna do? Fix the pipes in our hotel room?"

"I hope she does, Brie said, prompting a sharp look from Nikki. "The sink in our room still squirts up." Even Gail took a minute to look up from her phone to give her a confused look.

"Do it," Gail gave her permission to Melina – not that she really needed it – to proceed with what she was doing. And without hesitation, she slapped Brie in the face.

"Ow! What the hell?" Brie complained. If you weren't gonna put the glove on, why'd you take it out?

Melina grinned wickedly once again. "Oh, I just wanted to get your hopes up. And apparently, it worked. Now I never do things like this without a specific reason. And trust me, my reason for doing this is highly valid."

"So we allegedly stole and ate your precious candy," Nikki made the air quotes with her fingers, but no one saw them because they were tied behind her back. "Big freakin' whoop. You can go buy another pack at the dollar store. Two in fact. It's not like we took your iPod or something."

"But you did," Melina corrected her. "That was my reason for interrogating you last time."

Nikki simply scoffed, knowing that she had no way to get her and her sister out of this one. "Well…what's your point?" And with that, Nikki found herself getting slapped hard by Melina. "Ugh. That was more painful than last time. I think you knocked out a tooth.

"Oh, lemme see," Brie pleaded. Nikki once again just stared at her. "I mean, come on. Can you please just let us go?

"Not until you confess," Melina ruled, with Gail nodding in the background.

"But you already know it was us," Brie said. Another frustrated look from Nikki followed.

"Brie, you weren't supposed to tell her it was us!" Nikki reminded her. "You just basically threw us under the bus. Right under it!"

"I couldn't help it!" Brie panicked. "I cracked under pressure! You know I can't function properly under pressure. I'm sorry, Nikki, it was an accident." Melina got bored of Brie's panic attack and slapped her again. "What was that for?"

"You panic attack is actually damaging your brain cells," Melina slapped her forehead. "I thought only your in-ring skills and tactics were able to do that to me. I mean "Twin Magic"? Come on!"

"Look, just get us out of here right now," Nikki demanded, prompting another slap from Melina. "You know, this is really getting annoying and I'd really love it if you knocked it off, OK?"

"OH, I can keep going if you want me too," Melina challenged.

"I dare you," Nikki fired back. Melina took this a challenge from Nikki and decided to slap her again. Nikki kept coming with the comebacks and kept being rewarding with a loud, hard slap in the face. Brie thought Nikki had lost it just as bad as she did for actually WANTING to be the victim of Melina's open-hand strikes, but in between Nikki's constant quips and Melina's constant swipes, Brie never got a chance to let her know it.

After about a minute of it, Nikki had finally had enough and waved off Melina. "OK, OK, you can stop now," she said, sore jaw an all. "We did it, OK. There, are you happy?"

"Well I'm glad you finally admitted it," Melina said, massaging her right hand with her left one. "And to make it up to me, you can buy me some more tonight after the show. Come on, Gail."

Gail got up from the case she was sitting on and her and Melina began to depart the room. "Wait!" Brie called. "What was Gail even doing here, anyway? And are you just gonna keep us tied up back here?"

Melina and Gail looked each other in the eyes. "She didn't wanna miss out on this interrogation. She missed the last one, remember? Oh, and yeah, you two are stuck back here. We'll come get you when it's match time." With that, the two left the room.

Nikki sat back in her chair. "My face hurts."

"I tried to tell you to stop," Brie said. "But you wouldn't listen. You never do."


End file.
